Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019
'''Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 is an event in Real Racing 3, the first challenge of Grand Prix™ 2019 Season. It gives the players a chance to win a 2019 Formula 1® car of their choice. Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 starts on Monday, November 25th 2019 after the installation of the . Throughout the event the players will have to race their chosen 2019 Formula 1® car on the Yas Marina Circuit. 2019 Formula 1® cars List of 2019 Formula 1® cars the players can choose: Once the player choose a car in one event of Grand Prix™ 2019 Season, it will not be possible for the player to choose a car of the same team in another event. The 2019 Formula 1® cars have been added to Daily Race, 2019 Champion Series and 2019 Invitational Series in the F1™ (Group). Completion Rewards 2019 Formula 1® car To win the selected car, the player must complete the event within 5 days (24 x 5 = 120 hours) from the moment of entry. During this period, the countdown is displayed on corresponded special event tab. The remaining days and hours are displayed rounded and are changing every half hour. If time runs out, the player will not earn a car, although the event will remain open for completion; typically, on the sixth day the player will be offered with 24-hours 30% discount to purchase the car. Obtaining any car unlocks 2019 Champion Series. Bonus M$ for Goal and Stage completion For successful completion of certain Stages and/or Goals the players are rewarded with Bonus M$, : 780,000 in total. Bonus M$ don't count towards a player's daily M$ Max. Mercedes-AMG GT R F1® Safety Car Completing all five challenges of the Grand Prix™ 2019 Season is rewarded with a free Mercedes-AMG GT R F1® Safety Car. There is no foreseeable time limit for the completion. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019. Also please check Stage-specific tips and advice: #Tips and FAQ for Stage 01 The Arena at the Marina #Tips and FAQ for Stage 02 Getting Ready #Tips and FAQ for Stage 03 Qualifying #Tips and FAQ for Stage 04 Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ #Tips and FAQ for Stage 05 Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ PR & Upgrades Required PR for this event is 126.6. Subjective recommended upgrade levels are divided into three groups by the teams: | style="color: lime;" | 126.6 | 126.7 | 126.7 | 126.9 | 126.9 |- | colspan = 2 | | style="color: red;" | 126.5 | style="color: lime;" | 126.6 | style="color: lime;" | 126.6 | 126.8 | 126.8 |- | colspan = 2 | | style="color: red;" | 126.4 | style="color: red;" | 126.5 | style="color: red;" | 126.5 | style="color: lime;" | 126.7 | style="color: lime;" | 126.7 |} Here levels A B C D mean Engine, Body, Brakes, Tires&Wheels respectively. Stage 01  The Arena at the Marina Stage 02  Getting Ready Stage 03  Qualifying Stage 04  Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 19,050 and 990 Fame }} 14,150 and 830 Fame }} Stage 05  Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 12,500 and 800 Fame }} 10,900 and 770 Fame }} 17,400 and 880 Fame }} Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner Category:Formula 1® Category:Special Events